the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Supermoms
A collaborative project featuring humorous and slightly campy adventures of an all-MILF superhero team – the Supermoms. It started in a /co/ thread on December 30, 2013, and has been active ever since. Supermoms and all related characters and locations exist in a separate universe. The innocent and lighthearted tone of this universe is reminiscent of Saturday morning cartoons, mostly featuring silly and wacky superhero adventures. It's a bit more tongue-in-cheek, though. There's also an everpresent layer of SFW cheesecake which provides for a number of jokes and running gags (and a bit of sexual titillation as well), but never becomes the main focus of the stories. For examples of a similar atmosphere, see Palmiotti/Conner's Power Girl, Cutey Honey, or Melusine. The Supermoms project hopes to result in a comic series. There are already: *20+ comic scripts (see the Scripts section of this article) *several drawn comic pages (see the Comic Pages gallery section) *400+ concept drawings and fanart by various /co/ artists (see the Supermoms booru, link is in the Links section) Everyone is welcome to participate in the Supermoms project, by visiting the Supermoms thread on Plus4chan's /coc/ (see the Links section), and bi-weekly Supermoms threads on /co/ which usually start on Saturdays. Supermoms 20 years ago, six brave and ambitious 14-16 year old girls formed a new superhero team, the Teen Queens. Through a perfect combination of courage, teamwork, training and awesome superpowers, they quickly became the greatest protectors of Sapphire City. ...3 years later, after enjoying countless adventures and defeating most of their villainous foes, the Teen Queens decided to disband to focus on their learning and careers. With almost no dangerous supervillains around, most other costumed heroes quickly followed suit. 17 years passed without any superpowered battles or thwarted world domination plans. ... In the present day, supervillainy once again starts to rear its ugly head. With no one else coming to Sapphire City's help, it's up to the former Teen Queens to put on their old costumes and save the day once again! The only problem... they're not teens now, they're moms. They've all got families, jobs and other responsibilities to care about. And even their old costumes look a bit... um... skimpy on their matured bodies. But the former Teen Queens can't just let evil deeds go unpunished and the innocent go unprotected. And so, they decide to revive their old team under a new name – the Supermoms! Will they be able to balance their superhero lives with their important duties as mothers? Roster *Star-Striker *Diva *Kaiju *Sig Rune *Tropica *Mend Scripts *'Supermoms #1' by Nightlife and Garuda: Celtx HTML :: Giant-size debut issue spectacular. When evil once again rears its ugly head, it's up for the former Teen Queens to put on their costumes and save day – as Supermoms! *'Supermoms #2' by Nightlife, based on a script by Garuda: Celtx HTML :: Supermoms are invited to the superheroes' potluck dinner. But turns out, supervillains are having a potluck dinner of their own at the same time! *'Supermoms #3' (unfinished) by Unknown: HTML :: Supermoms visit a superhero convention to meet their fans. Will they survive the experience? *'Supermoms #4' (Supermoms vs. The Mothers of Evil) by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: First all-out battle between Supermoms and Mothers of Evil! And a peek inside their respective secret HQs. ---- *'Star-Striker #1' by Nightlife, with edits by Garuda: Celtx HTML **'Star-Striker #1 Condensed' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Danger, excitement, fame, jealousy, and parental problems – this solo Star-Striker adventure has it all! Happens between Supermoms #1 and #2. *'Star-Striker #2' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Star-Striker and Sig Rune team up with an unexpected ally in a mysterious mystical case. Guest appearance: Chicken Divine. *'Star-Striker #3' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Star-Striker finally gets a *gasp!* sidekick! *'Star-Striker #4' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: It's time for Star-Striker and Kid Striker to confront the dastardly Time-Lord in the present – and in the distant past! *'Star-Striker #5' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Star-Striker shows Kid Striker that school education can be useful while kicking villains' butts! *'Diva #1' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Diva finds out that fighting crime can sometimes be easier than dealing with a rebellious daughter. Happens between Supermoms #1 and #2. *'Diva #2' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Diva teams up with a superhero called Kid Mondo – will it lead to something more? *'Mend #1' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Having to fight a supervillain one-on-one, Mend shows that defense is sometimes the best offense! Happens between Supermoms #1 and #2. *'Mend #2' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Mend decides to get into shape – with the help of an unexpected ally! *'Kaiju #1' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Kaiju decides to spy on her son and his girlfriend studying, to make sure there's no funny business – but encounters bigger problems! Happens between Supermoms #1 and #2. *'Kaiju #2' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Kaiju meets an old friend – and a new enemy! *'Sig Rune #1' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Sig Rune tries to raise a mighty warrior out of her adopted son, which proves not as simple as she thought. Meanwhile, a new villain emerges... Happens between Supermoms #1 and #2. *'Sig Rune #2' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Sig Rune encounters a new ally, and her son Alexander finds a new friend. *'Tropica #1' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Tropica fights a new dangerous villain, and only her expert knowledge of plants can help her win! Happens between Supermoms #1 and #2. *'Tropica #2' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Tropica saves fellow heroes Cloud Man & Cloud Woman from the mysterious Tempest Temptress, while her daughter meets an old friend of her mother's. *'Mrs. Evil #1' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: How Mrs. Evil returned to her life of crime. Happens between Supermoms #1 and Star-Striker #1. ---- *'Short #1' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Costess™ Fruit Pies Ad. Star-Striker stops Mrs. Evil from wrecking havoc in a shopping mall. *'Short #2' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Costess™ Fruit Pies Ad. Sig Rune has to show her baseball skills to defeat Lady Goldbeetle. *'Short #3' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Costess™ Fruit Pies Ad. When Hot Flash threatens a local fair, will Tropica be able to dunk her? *'Short #4' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Costess™ Fruit Pies Ad. Mend saves a new Costess™ factory from Phero-Mona. *'Short #5' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Costess™ Fruit Pies Ad. Diva has to save the World's Largest Costess™ Fruit Pie from Loudspeaker. *'Short #6' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Costess™ Fruit Pies Ad. Kaiju protects a secret M.I.L.F.-Costess™ project from a malfunctioning Iron Maiden. ---- *'Sampler #1' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: A quick look into the life of Star-Striker. *'Holiday Special #1' by Nightlife: Celtx HTML :: Supermoms save Christmas! ---- You may also use this handy Pastebin list of the aforementioned links. Comic Pages Supermoms #1 Featuring Star-Striker, Sig Rune and Steve Banks. comic_i01-01.png|''Artist: JMD.'' Page 1 Comic_i01-01z.jpg|''Artist: CL.'' Page 1 Comic_i01-02.jpg|''Artist: CL.'' Page 2 Comic_i01-01d.jpg|''Artist: Danny DeVito Guy.'' Page 1 Comic_i01-02d.jpg|''Artist: Danny DeVito Guy.'' Page 2 Star-Striker #1 Featuring Star-Striker and Steve Banks. comic_ss01-10.jpg|Page 10 Short #1 Featuring Star-Striker, Mrs. Evil and Evil Boy. comic_sh01-01.jpg|Page 1 Short #2 (Finished) Featuring Sig Rune, Lady Goldbeetle and Olivia Les Bien. comic_srs01-01.jpg|''Artist: CL.'' Page 1 of 3 comic_srs01-02.jpg|''Artist: CL.'' Page 2 of 3 comic_srs01-03.jpg|''Artist: CL.'' Page 3 of 3 Links *Plus4chan thread (current) *Plus4chan thread (old) *Supermoms booru *Script link list *List of characters who have yet to be designed/drawn There's also a parallel non-canon NSFW project which uses the same characters and locations, but exists in a parallel universe where things are much lewder than in the original. This project is discussed on Plus4chan's /pco/, and is considered non-canon for the main universe: *NSFW Plus4chan thread (current) *NSFW Plus4chan thread (old) Category:Projects Category:Comics Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Stories